Kanna's Quest
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: If someone could mtake this fic and continue it, by all means do so. For the first time, Kanna wants something. She decides she's done being Naraku's plaything, and decides to do whatever it takes to feel worthy enough to recieve... Kagome as her mom?
1. Chapter 1

_Kanna's Quest_

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha. I own the story.  
Pairings: Canon  
Special Thanks: Deathrosekitty whose poem inspired me to write this, Kannalover for reviewing my Kanna poem, making me think I might actually be more like Kanna therefore able to write her easier, and Adam, Ray's little brother who broke me.  
Summary: It's Christmas time in feudal Japan. Kanna only has one wish – a mother. Shippo's mother. She never expected to get a whole family, and her first real family back.**

"I Want a Mom"

Kanna sat in her little dark corner of the castle, staring into her mirror. Inside was a lovely ebony-haired teenage-girl with calming, beautiful brown eyes and an infectious smile. She was asleep on the arms a muscular, silver-haired, inu-hanyou and in her own arms was a small, kitsune-tike about her 'age' with auburn hair in a messy pony-tail, a sweet smile and large fluffy cream-colored tail behind him. Kanna's black, soulful yet soulless eyes rolled sadly and grew heavy with tears. This is what she wanted. She really only wanted three small things in life – to be with Kagura forever, freedom, and a family who loved her. She knew it was silly of her, she wasn't a child, and she only appeared so. It wasn't like her to cling to such childish fantasies and beliefs – sure, it was fine for Rin-no-Hime to long and believe in such follies but not her, not Kanna of the Void. Not the little girl who stole souls with a mirror, not the girl who tried to steal the soul of the same young woman she wanted as her mother.

Not Kanna.

She didn't deserve Kagome's kindness, or anyone else's. She didn't deserve a family and she certainly never deserved Kagura.

But she did miss her for whatever that was worth.


	2. Escaping Father

"Kanna's Quest"

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha Souta and Kanna would've met, Kikyo would've been with Naraku and the Band of Seven would be alive.**

'Escaping Father"

Tiny foots steps walked silently on the old wooden floor.

This was it. She was gonna find her…

Naraku was asleep. He still saw all but he would never expect his little Drone of the Void to go against him. Never. To Naraku, Kanna was a like a remote control car to a child. She'd go in any direction, follow any orders, and perform any tricks her master wanted. If she got destroyed Naraku would mad but would be returned to the sadistic smiling madman when a new Kanna was made. A **_replacement_**.

_I'm not a toy, _Kanna thought sharply, _and I want out of this…_

She slid open the door as quietly as she could, sliding it closed then turning and running. She turned and took one last glance at the Castle. She rubbed at her large dark orbs, "I bid you well… Hakudoushi… Kagura…" 

Then she bolted away into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crimson, insane eyes of Naraku opened in a snap. He sat up, pushing aside the baboon pelt he used as his blanket. A clawed hand rested on the Demon Lord's chin, "So," he whispered menacingly, "my little Kanna thinks she can escape me, does she?" He snorted a small 'keh', smirking deviously. "Well, Kanna, it seems this could work to my advantage. Once you acquire what you seek…" Naraku stood up and walked over to the slide-door of his king-sized bedroom, opening it and gazing at the dark, miasma-filled sky. "… I'll take it away, just as easily." 

Hakudoushi who had been standing in the doorframe to Naraku's room the whole time frowned. Kanna escaped? That little brat… she knows it was either Kagura or _him_ who would escape, and since his watchful older sister was dead only _Hakudoushi_ was allowed to escape.

But why give Naraku what he wants?

There's something he wants too, and it just happens to be where Kanna is going…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KagHiei4everasshole – she will.(wink) Who can resist a cute little thing like Kanna?

P.S.: love KagxHiei. I have one written on Mediaminer.

Yoyo Person – I have the tendency of writing short chapters like this one. I'll really try to make them longer. Happy Holidays to you too.

Selene Crescent – your review was the best there. You dun have a family? (frowns) I believe it is true, I think Kanna might actually want things but is too afraid to get them because of 'daddy'. Heh, and you can see why above. Thanks for your kind review! Happy Holidays!

Review!


	3. More Than what Meets the Eyes

_Kanna's Quest_

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha. I own the story.  
Pairings: Canon  
Special Thanks: Deathrosekitty whose poem inspired me to write this, Kannalover for reviewing my Kanna poem, making me think I might actually be more like Kanna therefore able to write her easier, and Adam, Ray's little brother who broke me.  
Summary: It's Christmas time in feudal Japan. Kanna only has one wish – a mother. Shippo's mother. She never expected to get a whole family, and her first real family back.  
P.S.: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, I JUST TURNED 14, I HAVE NO MONEY AND MY COUSIN'S A BEAST! XD  
Ray: (thumbs down)**

The small white demon girl sat on the back of the wagon, resting on the hay, the driver unaware of her presence. She stared into her mirror and smiled. Sweet Kagome was protecting the fox child from the dog hanyou's rampage with a usual 'sit boy'. She smiled pressing a small pale finger against the glass. "Kagome-sama..."

"What is the meaning of this, sister?"

Kanna's eyes widened a rare site. "Hakudoushi." She said staring at the top of the wagon. There stood her lavender-haired brother, his mauve eyes sparkling with mischief. "You know Naraku won't take well to this, do you not…?" Kanna nodded solemnly. "I might be willing to keep my mouth shut **IF**…"

"If what?"

Hakudoushi flung down right in front of the albino and stared into her black, soulless eyes. "If I can go with you." He said simply, his demeanor changing. What was once an insane, heartless little boy was now almost and calm as she was. "Why?" She asked softly. Usually she left things unexplained and didn't try to figure them out but if he planned on hurting **her** Kagome again…

_Her_ Kagome. Heh.

Hakudoushi growled, wishing his sister had just been obedient and followed his orders. "I'm sick of Naraku too, Kanna. I'm expected to be his perfect clone, a smaller version of him. I want freedom and so do you. And **_Kagura_** wanted it for us." The once maniacal little child answered. Kanna's expression was a surprised one at the least, not knowing her brother to be unhappy. "But why not just go on your own… you hate these people…" she questioned again. Hakudoushi growled, "Damnit this is so unlike you, Kanna! You never prompt like this!" He hissed, glaring at her. Kanna stayed silent. "And NO. Naraku hates those people…"

Kanna blinked as she realized something, "Hakudoushi… the way you're acting now…"

"So are you gonna let me do this or not?" Hakudoushi asked returning to his cold demeanor. Kanna smiled the smallest and briefest of smiles and nodded, "Hai." The other child of Naraku nodded and lay in the hay of the wagon, Kanna watching him. _Just for a moment back there… you seemed just like the hanyou boy…_

Maybe there's more to her brother than what meets the eyes.


End file.
